Lolita
by Yume Musume
Summary: No es que haya nacido como un bastardo, la vida es la culpable por volverlo así. / SebastianxAlois / Yaoi/LEMMON / Angst /


_**D**_i_scl_ai_m_e_r: __**K**__uro__shitsuji_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación de _**Y**__ana __**T**__obo__so_.

_**W**_a_rn_i_ng_**: L**a siguiente historia tiene contenido yaoi & lemmon explícito. **I**ntolerantes a la lactosa_, ¡sálvense, ahora que pueden!_

_**N**_o_t_a_: _**E**ste fic está basado en **K**uroshitsuji **I**, únicamente. **A**lois **T**rancy & **C**laude **F**austus no son el sirviente y el amo, de hecho, **C**laude no es siquiera un demonio.

* * *

_Aburrido…_

Llevaba horas caminando por la ciudad, se comenzaba a hartar: ¿Acaso no existía un maldito hombre por ahí? Estaba completamente seguro de que si encontraba a alguien, podría regresar a su modesta casa. Metió un mechón de su rubio cabello tras la oreja.

Claro. Estaba seguro horas antes, pero su plan no había salido como quería. Incluso, salió mejor, pero tenía sus inconvenientes. Después de recordar como su plan falló, no pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó asiento en el primer lugar que encontró: una fuente estilizada y decorada por un par de ninfas:

"_Putas", _pensó al verlas y terminó por darles la espalda. No eran merecedoras de su atención.

Miró el tacón de las botas que calzaba en ese momento: aún escurría la sangre de aquel pervertido que intento sobrepasarse. La profundidad de su sonrisa era mayor. Pero al final, ¿qué podía hacer? Él estaba dispuesto a todo, pero jamás dejaría que la porquería de aquel tipo invadiera su virginal cuerpo… Claro. Virginal.

Estalló en carcajadas y tentó aquel líquido carmín, aún viscoso: lo miró. Era asqueroso, no lo tocaría ni para limpiarlo. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y entonces apareció: Un pañuelo limpió su tacón.

-Listo.- Escuchó decir a aquella silueta oscura que cumplía otro capricho suyo.

-Gracias…-Era momento de aprovechar. Una dulce sonrisa para el otro que, aunque pareciera casualidad que estuviera ahí, llevaba horas siguiéndolo.

Había decidido darse algunos minutos para él mismo. Al final, su joven amo estaba en una reunión con la reina, a quien le complacía servir, y el que su mayordomo se encontrara ahí, en una comida real, no estaba muy bien visto.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- Colocó su mano en el pecho con una inmensa sonrisa.

-No quisiera causar molestias. –Movió la pierna un poco, dejando que su ropa se alzara y dejara ver su nívea y resplandeciente piel.

Era exquisita. No podría dejarla pasar.

-Insisto.- Lo tomó en brazos y aspiró aquel aroma, que a sus sentidos ensordecía. Era aquella deliciosa sensación de pecar. –La noche es peligrosa para alguien joven.

A pesar de tener un semblante inocente, su esencia era pesada, como si acabara de matar una familia entera. Perdía la razón de imaginar algo tan bello y cruel y, mejor aún, lo tenía en sus brazos. Con eso bastaba: Era delicioso sólo tener contacto con él. Podía ver en los ojos celestes de aquel joven de no más de quince años una inocencia que intentaba quebrarse, que rogaba por hacerlo.

La verdad, es que la tierna mirada añil, no sólo había matado una familia entera, sino que había convencido al jefe de esa familia de abandonarla y vivir sólo para él. No podía hacerlo sólo así, necesitaba morir aquellos estorbos, cuyos nombres eran esposa e hijos de tres, cinco y diez años. Así pasó: Primero, preparó durante una semana su grandiosa idea. No quería cometer ni un pequeño error y mucho menos, iba permitir que aquel imbécil se retractara al final. Cada día, mientras pensaba en su delicioso plan, se metía en la tina a lavar de su piel el olor asqueroso de la aglomeración que era la ciudad. Trabajando en una tienda de abarrotes, era lo peor. Podía oler la pestilencia de cada cliente impregnada en él.

Incluso, después del jabón, percibía el deje de fetidez humana. Repugnante. Decían que el lavar su piel con leche lo haría más hermoso, y si no, por lo menos ayudaba a quitarle la peste, así que valía la pena intentarlo.

Oh, sí. Aquel plan era el hijo que tuvo con litros y litros de leche que hurtó de su trabajo y en los que pasaba una hora diaria, pensando profundamente.

Tenía que lucir irresistible el día en que fuera a convencer a su rico amante. ¿Qué podría vestir? ¡Claro! Aquel kimono que arrebato del voluptuoso cuerpo de Hannah Annafeloz. Era una clienta clásica de la tienda. Distinguida y hermosa, de cabello platinado y cuerpo exquisito. Estaba seguro de que ella hacía lo mismo que él y, hasta cierto punto, le gustaba su crueldad para con él cada vez que gritaba o lo malmodeaba al ir de compras, pero ella no le daría nunca lo que él buscaba, por esa simple razón, la última vez que tuvo que hacer una entrega hasta su casa, llevó a su amante en turno, quien la terminó por matar, pero no sin antes despojarla de un pulcro lienzo de satín rojo. No debía mancharse. Tristemente, ese idiota fue enviado a prisión, pero valió la pena. No era bueno en la cama y no era muy rico.

Ni quien lo extrañara.

El día que había decidido ir a ejecutar su plan, le convenció de que todo fuera en su casa, que aunque pequeña, era acogedora. Llegó del trabajo y se apresuró envolverse en su manto carmesí. Resbalaba por sus hombros y la cinta con la que lo sujetaba, estaba medio suelta. Claro, aquella piel lucía deliciosa después de tanto cuidarla. Llegó. Y su memoria dejó de grabar. Detestaba pensar en lo que hacía. En realidad, era horrible hacer esas cosas con ese viejo pervertido.

Terminó, dentro de él, desgraciadamente.

-Nee…-Dijo acariciando el pecho del repugnante humano bajo él. –Es la última vez que lo hacemos. No soporto la idea de compartir algo con la piruja esa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Besó la nívea mano. ¡Puaj! Eso era asqueroso, pero valía la pena.

-Que…-Aunque el kimono abierto permanecía en su cuerpo, no poseía alguna otra prenda, y su _–no tan_- virginal entrada rozaba con la hombría del pederasta millonario. –no volverás a tener nada de…esto.- Movió su cadera, imitando los vaivenes tan conocidos por ambos.

-No puedes hablar en serio. –Gruñó, tomándolo por la cadera.

Esos movimientos lo incitaron a volver a iniciar, a tomarlo y usurpar cada rincón de su frágil cuerpo hasta que se hartara. Por su parte, Alois lo miró: No era feo. Alto, de piel blanca, sus ojos… dorados, exactamente igual al oro que le regalaba. Tocó el pelo del hombre. Era negro y sedoso, cuidado. Aquella expresión en su rostro lo hacía terrorífico, incluso parecía sobrenatural y su mirada, profunda y penetrante. La forma en la que lo ultrajaba, haciéndolo creer que se partiría en dos. No. No podía ser humano, tal vez por eso le permitía todo. Era repugnante, pero no tanto como la gente que había en la plaza: Incluso, pensó en irse vivir con él. Oh, claro. Ese era el plan.

-No quiero saber que ella aún existe, ni siquiera aquellos que llevan la sangre de ambos.- Lo miró sonriente y se bajó de él. –¡Vete!- Espetó acomodando su única prenda.

-…-Enderezó su cuerpo y avanzó mientras se vestía: un traje negro, formal, digno de un aristócrata. Tomó sus anteojos de una pequeña mesita y se los colocó, acomodándolos con sólo un dedo.-Adiós, Alois… -tocó su espalda, que era lo único que podía ver, ya que el otro parecía enojado. No sobreviviría sin el rubio. El matrimonio había sido arreglado, la mujer no era nada para él y a comparación de sus hijos, este niño era mucho más interesante. –Volveré por ti.

Pasó una semana y no sabía nada de aquel hombre: _Claude Faustus_. Decidió darle la última oportunidad, así que pasó por su no tan pequeña mansión. Tocó un par de veces hasta que un mayordomo abrió. No esperó a que siquiera le pidieran se identificara. Prefirió entrar y buscar al castaño.

-¡Claude!- Chilló cuando otros dos mayordomos lo tomaron. Aparentemente, eran trillizos.

Justo cuando creía que lo enviarían a prisión, apareció:

-¡Basta! – Gritó empujando a la servidumbre. –Es un amigo.

Lo condujo hasta su oficina, No había ni un alma. ¡Vaya! Al final, lo había hecho, y todo, por "su niño". Ahora, tendría una buena habitación ahí y un mejor futuro, asegurado, claro, por él. Estaba tan orgulloso que fue él quien lo arrastró hasta el escritorio para _hacerle un favor_. Todo iba normal, perfecto, violento. Como ambos lo hacían, aún si él mismo no lo disfrutaba, la idea de ser el dueño, era excitante. Incluso creía que le gustaría hacerlo, pero entonces, lo oyó:

-¿Cielo?- Era la bruja que estaba casada con su único respaldo económico.

-No los mataste…-Murmuró. Pateó fuertemente el abdomen del mayor y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo.

-¿Era… era en serio?- Parecía desconcertado, pero no molesto. Al contrario, su sonrisa crecía a cada momento. Al fin podría desaparecer aquella molestia. –Espera, ¡lo haré!- Chilló intentando detener al otro, que estaba a punto de salir de la oficina. –¡Espera!

Desesperado y completamente ignorado por el menor, tomó un perchero de metal pesado. Ya estaba ahí cuando se mudó a esa casa, y aunque pesado y era muy elegante y detallado, era perfecto y no le dolería tener que deshacerse de él. Trancy cruzaba la estancia. Miró a su alrededor y la logró divisar: La fea mujer rubia con sus horribles hijos. Ni siquiera se fijó bien en ellos, no creía poder estar más asqueado.

-¡Tsk!-Gruñó, acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Espera! –Gritaron por atrás. No fue eso lo que lo hizo voltear, sino el crujir del cráneo de uno de sus hijos, los gritos de sus siguientes dos herederos, el chillido de la esposa al ver la tétrica escena y la sangre brotando a borbotones.

Uno a uno murieron, incluso los mayordomos. Era magnífica la escena: La mujer en el suelo, abrazando el cuerpo destrozado de la pequeña hija menor, su pequeño ángel sangraba y si no fuera por el tamaño, no sabría que se trataba de ella. Ya no tenía rostro, ni sangre, ni forma, incluso colgaban pequeños pedazos de su inmunda piel. Lo mejor, era que lo disfrutaba, y cómo no, si era lo más importante y valioso en esa casa. Una sonrisa. Miró el cuerpo del jefe de la familia difunta, cubierto en sangre y algunos trozos de _no-sé-que_. ¡Que asco! Lo miró con desprecio cuando se acercó e intento tocar su hombro.

-¡Largo!- Chilló echándose hacia atrás. - ¡Me das asco!

Cambió. Todo el semblante de su amante había cambiado. Terrorífico, pero no por ello iba a dejar de ser tan mugriento. Tristemente, su cuerpo y su fuerza no se equiparaban al mayor. Era todo: sus grandes ojos azules se expandieron al caer al suelo. No quería ceder. La simple idea era aterradora.

Antes de poder luchar por no ser acarreado hasta un desconocido final, escuchó caer el arma que logró que su plan se saliera de control. Era como el chillido de un animal en agonía. No. Él era el animal en agonía. Sabía qué venía: ultraje. Un paseo lento por el camino del suplicio, y al final, quizás se convertiría en un rehén de su propia crueldad.

No había notado que tanto lo había arrastrado, hasta que miró la puerta del despacho donde había estado antes. El mismo reloj en la pared, el sofá, el escritorio…Ese escritorio. Ya sabía que lo lanzaría ahí, y trataría de desnudarlo, de tomarlo, que su cuerpo sangraría por dentro y por fuera y que el dolor no se acercaría ni un poco al asco que se tendría a partir de aquel momento. Ultrajado por un humano, ¡qué asco! No, estaba seguro que él no era humano. Aquella fuerza y aquellos ojos no eran de un humano.

Lo comprobó un vez más, cuando lo lanzó en el fino escritorio. Acababa de arrojar todo lo que estaba sobre esa superficie para poder acomodarlo ahí con una sola mano. No había mucho por hacer. Forcejear, tirar unas patadas y quizás gritos. Abría con tremenda agilidad los botones de su ropa, de toda, y fue entonces cuando realmente sintió miedo. No quería ser un prisionero.

-¡No!- Gritaba mientras lo intentaba alejar con los pies. Increíblemente, lo logró. El tacón puntiagudo de su bota alcanzó a golpear la garganta del ojidorado y, aunque no tan fuerte, alcanzó a hacerlo retroceder y esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Echó su cuerpo para adelante y aprovechó la trastabillada del otro para empujarlo y lograr así, que perdiera el equilibrio. Aún sin acomodar su vestimenta, pisó el reciente golpe, haciendo presión cada vez más fuerte.

-Es mi turno de _amarte_, perra.- Levantó una y otra vez el tacón, enterrándolo por aquí y por allá; por la garganta y por el estómago. El dueño de la casa abría los ojos, y aunque no podía gritar por los golpes, el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro.

Por las carcajadas que pronunciaba, no escuchó el crujir de los huesos que aplastaba, pero por supuesto que notó la sangre escurrir de su frente. Era el fin: tenía que destruirlo o ser un rehén de la cosa que más odiaba, y es que claro, después de presenciar todo lo ocurrido y conociendo a Claude, no iba a ver nunca más la luz del día. De hecho, estaba seguro de que estaría en una constante prisión, llevando a un punto inimaginable el odio por despecho que estaba generando en su, ahora, víctima.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que su bota ya había perforado de manera profunda el cráneo de Faustus. Un último golpe y se echó hacia atrás mientras lo observaba. Muy dentro de él, la calma reinó y a la par que introducía un botón en el ojal correspondiente, sonrió complacido.

Estaba cansado, jadeante, cuando terminó de abrochar su camisa, pero aún había mucho que quería decirle. Tomó entre sus manos, la gran barra de metal que había matado a los pequeños niños y dio un último golpe en el pecho, y junto a él, quedó el perchero. Cada hueso que conformaba su pecho, se hundió. La plenitud inundó su cuerpo, que casi sintió que había vencido.

Comenzó a caminar en la oscura ciudad, contoneando su cuerpo de alegría. Lo mejor de ser él, era que lo que acababa de pasar, muy lejos de hacerlo sentir culpable, lo hacía florecer una vez más, incluso, lucía radiante. Al final, era sólo un montón de humanos menos quienes odiar

Bien. Recordar todo eso lo divertía y convertía su rostro en el mismo ser regocijante y aunque el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive fingía no notarlo, estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que ocurría. Esas almas putrefactas en esos cuerpos tan agraciados e inmaculados eran una exquisitez.

-Bienvenido, joven, a la mansión Phantomhive. - A ciencia cierta, el rubio no sabía cuánto había caminando el otro para llegar ahí, pero al fin lo habían hecho. –Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis.

-Alois Trancy…- Murmuró de mala gana. Eso último había emocionado el instinto

Caminaron por el interior de aquella mansión. La vivienda Faustus no era nada comparada con la mansión Phantomhive: la estancia, las escaleras, cada pasillo y cada rincón. Caminaron por algunos pasillos hasta una pequeña habitación. Era pequeña teniendo en cuenta la casa, sin embargo, era casi del tamaño de su pequeña casita. Se detuvo a echar un vistazo y el demonio le cedió el paso.

-Por favor, joven amo. –El rubio entró seguido del otro. Estaba seguro que el llamarle de esa manera fue mera cortesía. El momento en que la puerta fue cerrada, el mayor tomó su guante con los dientes y lo retiró de su mano. Lo hico una vez más, con el otro guante.

No hubo tiempo de presentaciones, no eran necesarias. Ambos buscaban algo del otro: una cama caliente acompañada de la excusa perfecta para no lucir como el sospechoso del crimen que acababa de cometer y un encuentro, no tan casual, con el alma putrefacta de un ángel caído. Lo mejor, según el mayor, era no tratar de intimar con las emociones. Eso siempre producía un ancla entre los seres.

Por ello mismo, sin darse cuenta, el rubio ya estaba siendo arrojado contra la cama. El sirviente no perdió tiempo y rápidamente, empezó con la faena más frecuente para el otro. Aunque el instinto de lucir inocente lo embargó y bajó la mirada, fingiendo vergüenza, podía olerse a través de los pasillos, el hedor de la sangre de la familia recién asesinada, los fluidos derramados sobre y dentro del menor y, en especial, el cuerpo pálido explotado para obtener dinero a como dé lugar.

El mayordomo Phantomhive uno a uno, los botones de la fina y pequeña camisa, desabrochó, dejando al descubierto el lienzo blanco que tenía por piel el otro. Por lo menos, eso era lo que veía el gran demonio Michaelis, y estaba ansioso por pintar en él.

Una sonrisa, se trazó en su rostro mientras desabotonaba su uniforme de mayordomo y lanzaba al suelo la chaqueta negra. Se acercó a él y profanó su boca. Con ansiedad, el mayor mordisqueaba, por aquí y por allá, los labios púrpuras. En ningún momento tuvo la intención de ser dulce con él, por el contrario, estaba seguro de que sería una melodía tétrica. En caso de lograrlo, estarían tan aturdidos como si se tratara de la Tocata en Re menor. (1)

Los ojos azules se cerraron instantáneamente. Conocía casi todos los trucos de los hombres mayores. Sabía cómo actuar, que magia usar, por donde envolver los sentidos de cada una de sus víctimas, pero sobre todo, ante el asco que experimentaba, no era capaz de perderse en la excitación.

Fue esa la principal razón de que tuviera miedo al sentir ambas lenguas envolverse. ¿Qué era aquella actitud del mayordomo? No fingía como la mayoría de los humanos que conocía. Sabía que estaba siendo malvado, abusivo y violento en ese momento, pero al parecer, era su conducta natural. No le conocía, no podía decir que lo había visto, pero estaba seguro de ello. No lucía irreal, fingido o aparente. Era malo y ya. Eso, en cierta forma, le excitaba de sobremanera. No lo trataba como un pequeño ángel para después violarlo con insistencia, desde el inicio sabía que así sería y no trató de ocultarlo.

Sonrió con malicia, manchando su terso rostro de muñeca frígida. Le sujetó con ambas manos, aprisionando el pequeño cuerpo bajo él. Olió la piel del más joven, rozando apenas con su respiración a lo largo del cuello. Era putrefacto, delicioso en verdad. Ningún ser humano comprendería lo que tener en sus manos el alma manchada de un ser tan patético implicaría para un demonio de su nivel.

Tenían ese punto en común: Los humanos les parecían entes llenos de hipocresía. Fingían ser buenos, sentir piedad y compasión, pero la verdad era que deseaban obtener el poder y, en el camino, barrían con cualquier ser que se pusiera frente a ellos, aún si eran aquellos que algún día fueron de su 'estimación'.

No pudo evitarlo. Mordió sin mucha delicadeza el cuello del rubio, cual perro trata de rasgar un pedazo de carne. Sollozaron aquellos labios hinchados y sus manos, tan delicadas, buscaron un apoyo en la blanca camisa del mayordomo. Era doloroso, sí, pero al final, practicar sexo rudo podría ser placentero. Si bien tuvo muchos amantes con parafilias extrañas, tuvo muchos más con intereses meramente amorosos y puros para con él. ¿Cuál era la maldita gracia de amar a alguien que fingía sólo el ser? Que lo trataran con amor, no, eso no era para él.

Abrigó una ligera succión en la base de su cuello, donde desde algunos segundos atrás, sentía aquella descarga de dolor. La mirada carmesí se elevó y lo miró frente a frente, mientras sus manos quitaban de su propio cuello la corbata ceñida. Profunda y alegremente le invitaba y él, ansioso respondió. Desató el pantalón oscuro que vestía su nuevo amante y buscó entre la tela un miembro palpitante. No fue difícil, ahí estaba, humedeciendo la ropa que aún tenía medio puesta el castaño.

Ambos, ayudándose para hacer todo lo más rápido posible, sacaron toda prenda del cuerpo más grande. Se hincó bajo la cama, quedando justo a la altura necesaria. Miró la entrepierna del que yacía sentado, era impresionante. Palpitante y húmeda, la metió a su boca. La gentilidad y sumisión se habían ido: poco a poco, sus facciones se tornaban duras, más acercadas a las cotidianas.

-Te gusta, ¿no, perra? – Sonreía sin cambiar mucho sus gestos.

Su manita masturbaba con fuerza al otro, mientras su boca se encargaba de excitarle un poco más. Sentía pequeñas descargas en su garganta. Estaba bien, no era como que le diera asco. Por el contrario, esa humillación le parecía divertida. Sentía el pesado empuje en su cabeza y como le tiraba de los cabellos para que se alejara: estaba siendo forzado a tragar una y otra vez, la dura virilidad.

Ese mismo tirón, se volvió más frecuente, hasta que fue lo único que sintió. Si bien el miembro estaba completamente húmedo y no podría ser más tieso, era señal de que era el momento. Por los cabellos fue girado y lanzado, una vez más, en la cama. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba acomodado sobre cuatro puntos, su cuello parecía doblarse hacia arriba, pro obra de la brutal mano demoniaca.

Logró divisar, de nuevo, la mirada carmesí y esa sonrisa tan lúgubre. Sabía lo que venía.

-Eres una gran puta. –Introdujo de golpe tres dedos. Las largas uñas rasgaron la suave entrada del pequeño.

-¡¿Qué mierdas te ocurre?! –Chilló, pero fue reprimido con un fuerte jalón de cabellos.

-Las rameras aquí no cuestionan.- Los dedos en el interior cálido del rubio no eran para hacerle sentir menos dolor. Oh, no. Era todo lo contrario.

Sin previo aviso, su alargado y pegajoso pene entró, desgarrando las paredes anales sin algún cuidado. Sollozó. Quizás, alguna lágrima rodó.

Aunque se había impulsado hasta el fondo, pronto sacó una gran parte para volver a embestirlo con fuerza. Así comenzó su guerra contra el otro. Podía sentir la sangre brotar, manchar incluso su vientre cada vez que tomaba impulso para golpear más duro. A pesar de la terrible dolencia que le había provocado el ser flagelado antes de la estocada final, le parecía estridente el placer que el ser tratado como el ser que verdaderamente era le producía.

¿Acaso, en este mundo, todos deberían fingir cosas que no creían realmente para poder vivir con felicidad?

-¿Te gusta? –Sonrió, acelerando sus movimientos. -¿Así te excitaba la zorra que mataste?

-Esa zorra… -Intentó hablar entre dolorosos gemidos. –No merecía mi placer.

-¿Por eso la mataste? – ¿Acaso lo había seguido? Fue un poco terrorífico el saber que no había estado solo al cometer aquel crimen.

-No…- Se asinceró. –Fue porque era una zorra doble cara.

-¿En qué te diferencías tú? – Su voz se tornaba gutural por el placer de herir al otro con tales movimientos. –Eres una zorra también.

-Pero yo lo soy siempre…- Se detuvo un segundo entre sus embestidas. –Todos saben que no busco su amor, ni les ofrezco el mío.

Era aquel un ser magnífico. Malvado, orgulloso de ser como era. Lo tomó de la cadera y sin previo aviso lo giró, quería ver su rostro sentir, ahogarse en placer y en dolor, quería ver sus lágrimas. El pequeño rubio, no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Nunca tuvo contacto visual con alguien mientras llevaba a cabo sus planes de manipulación. Nunca nadie había visto la frigidez en su rostro mientras le decían cosas tiernas, nade, mucho menos, había visto su rostro gemir de placer. Sintió miedo, sintió vergüenza. Los golpeteos en la parte baja de su cuerpo eran incesables, la velocidad, la profundidad con que era penetrado y la forma tan brutal de querer lastimarlo que el otro efectuaba lo aturdió. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Qué era ese odio por la hipocresía de los humanos? Por él, podían hacerse idiotas, ¿qué le importaba a él?

Colocado sobre él, embistiendo, presionando contra el fondo de Alois, estaba él, un mayordomo de piel nívea, sonrisa cínica y mirada violenta. No era un anciano marchito que deseaba tocarlo y fingía ser tierno. Era directo, lo hería, pero no le producía aquel mismo asco que los humanos, día con día le producían. ¿Porqué?

La camisa blanca del mayordomo lucía como un buen apoyo emocional y físico. La sostuvo con las manos, aferrándose a él y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No tardó en volverse un harapo colgado y su único soporte fue la piel demoniaca. Como pudo, la agarró, clavando las uñas cuidadas con histeria y desesperación. Lanzó un chillido, sintiendo los círculos en su culo. No lo soportó, qué extraña forma de sentir placer. Nunca antes la experimentó, pero estaba seguro de que era como lo habría imaginado. Esa era la forma del placer: el lograr un camino de sensaciones y entonces, descubrir que estaba vivo.

Arqueó la espalda y sus manos resbalaron por entre los brazos cubiertos. Aún así, lograba arañar la piel debajo de la tela. Michaelis perdía el control sobre el cuerpecillo bajo él, pero de inmediato, de un rápido movimiento, lo atrajo hasta su cadera, elevándolo por las piernas y sosteniéndole por los glúteos. Así fue como todo el peso del rubio pequeño recayó en su cuello y en sus hombros.

-¿Porqué odias a los humanos? –Sonreía de nuevo. Su voz, aunque sombría y carrasposa, sonaba igual.

-Mienten…- Chilló lanzando gemidos que intentaba reprimir, pero al hablar, le parecía imposible.

-¿Qué te han dicho que no sea verdad?- Sabía que era cierto, pero no importaba. Quería oírlo suplicar con la voz por más y, además, no podía negar que se moría por saber el origen de tan pura maldad.

-Luka…- Lo soltó, aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama. Blancas. Seguramente estaban llenas ahora de su sangre. –Ellos… se lo llevaron.

-¿Luka? – Ahogaba sonidos de esfuerzo al penetrarlo con más y más fuerza.

-Ellos lo llevaron porque no podía darle un hogar propio yo sólo… -Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Los odiaba. Sentía hervir su sangre al penar en ellos.

-¿A dónde lo llevaron? –Sentía el pequeño miembro erecto del adolescente rozar en su propio abdomen. Que interesante. Estaba ya todo embarrado de líquidos pegajosos.

-Lo compraron. –Gritó entre placer y odio. –¡ Un maldito pederasta lo tiene en su casa!

-¿Claude Faustus? –Sonrió complacido. Comprendía todo. Trataba de rescatar a su hermano de las manos de aquellos hipócritas burgueses. Valía la pena utilizar a los hombres que eran como el que día con día se cogía a su hermano si eso garantizaba el poder darle un mejor futuro.

Sintió calor en su vientre. Claro. El pequeño rubio terminó pro descargar en él. No pretendía detenerse, aún di el pequeño traserito se desgarraba por compelto.

-¿Cómo…lo conoces?- Murmuró confundido.

Sonrió con malicia recordando el olor que despedía Alois Trancy. Llevaba días observándolo, oliéndolo, siguiendo sus huellas y a sus amantes. El camino último que encontró, lo llevó a la mansión Faustus.

A su mente volvió la escena del pequeño, vestido con su gabardina púrpura salir, con sangre, sin remordimientos y sin prisa. La sonrisa en el rubio rostro lo cautivó, era la sinceridad encarnada. La forma en que destazó la familia propietaria de esa residencia, no tenía precio. Sus ojos desorbitados, llenos de placer al destruir entes tan corrientes. Sí. Quizás estaba enamorado de ese niño.

No.

Mentira.

El amor no existe, es un invento en noches de borrachera.

* * *

_**Y**_u_m_e_** N**_o_t_e_s_**: **

**(1)**La tocata en Re menor es una pieza clásica de J.S. Bach, el padre de la música. Es identificada comúnmente con personajes de terror o suspenso.

¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Suly!

Te debía esto de hace mil años, así que espero que la…espera XD valga la pena. Contéstame en el roll, mujer, me dejaste con mi pobre Tae sólo xD ((se me olvidó su nombre)).


End file.
